


SportaRobbie Request

by taintedsportscandy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsportscandy/pseuds/taintedsportscandy
Summary: Robbie helps Sportacus for once. Anonymous user on tumblr asked for this. This is what I came up with. (:





	

Robbie climbed out of his den, hauling a bag of what he’d need to set up a nice lawn chair to nap in the sun, and maybe get himself a tan. After all, he spent most of his time in his dark bunker. Maybe Sportacus would leave him alone if he ventured out. “The sun is an excellent source of vitamin D!” He could hear the athlete’s joyful, accented voice in his head.   
He looked around after stepping out from behind his billboard. There was no sign of the kids, which was suspicious. However, he seized the opportunity to set up in just the right spot. He’d even brought himself a little cooler with a box of popsicles and a thermos of lemonade. Just as he settled down into his chair and ripped open a cherry-flavored popsicle, he heard a nearby groaning and the shuffling of feet.   
Upon turning his head, he was shocked to see Sportacus hunched over, using the short brick wall to keep him up. Considering the man almost never touched the ground, with his constant jumping and flipping, Robbie had to admit his current state was… worrying. “Aren’t you supposed to be running and jumping? Doing the normal things you do?” Sportacus seemed too tired to even act surprised that Robbie was actually outside. “Ziggy’s birthday party. He offered me a glass of lemonade, and I didn’t have the heart to tell him there was sugar in it.” Robbie almost laughed, almost protested that he wasn’t invited, but then noticed the genuine state of discomfort Sportacus was in. “Not enough to floor you, I suppose?” he asked. Sportacus only nodded. Robbie looked at the popsicle in his hand. He thought that a popsicle and a glass of lemonade WAS more healthy than his usual choice, but apparently still on the “Sportacus poison” roster.   
He looked at the tree his cooler currently sat in the shade of, and noticed a few apples dangling from the branches. He looked back to Sportacus, whose legs had given out, and he now lay leaning against the wall. Even though he was too tired to be running and flipping about, which was what Robbie preferred, he felt a pang of guilt and concern for how miserable he looked. If not only for how tired he was, but that he was unable to do what made him happy. Robbie sighed, standing up and easily plucking an apple with his towering height as an aid. He could’ve pretended the healthy substance burned his skin, with how dramatic he was, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He slowly made his way over to Sportacus, who could hardly keep his head up. He crouched down, handing the fruit out to him, and biting off a chunk of his popsicle. Sportacus lifted his head, looking into the villain’s eyes. Robbie couldn’t hold eye contact for more than a second without turning his head to hide his flushed cheeks, and pushed the apple further toward Sportacus. The athlete took the fruit, taking a huge bite, and then another.   
Before Robbie could blink, he was being lifted into the air by the revived Sportacus. “Thank you, Robbie!” he beamed, hugging him tightly. Robbie dropped his popsicle in shock, his cheeks filling more with color. Sportacus put him down before jumping and flipping away. After recovering, Robbie looked down to his popsicle on the ground. “I’m gonna make you eat chocolate for that!” He yelled, but couldn’t hide the smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a writing or drawing request, please message me here or on tumblr at taintedsportscandy!


End file.
